


Carried by Your Grace

by b0tticelli



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Maleficent, Dark Fey Jeonghan, Eventual Romance, Fairy Tale Elements, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-01-04 02:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0tticelli/pseuds/b0tticelli
Summary: Mingyu’s sketches of their kind were only drawn up through the tales told to him—wings blacker than night, horns sharper than an iron sword, and eyes meaner than the curse of eternal sleep.For now, Minygu could only be content with the stories murmured around fires or behind tavern walls. He told himself it was fine, because one day he’d have the means to travel northbound and go to them.Never did he think it would be the other way around.⪢In which Jeonghan is a dark fey and Mingyu is an artist.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank Maleficent and Fear Jeonghan for pulling me out of my of mini writing slump. <3 This sort of pulls at storylines from Maleficent: Mistress of Evil, so possible spoilers ahead, just in case anyone has interest in seeing it! 
> 
> Rating will change with the next chapters, & more tags will be added as needed. :3

Even after the Moors and Kingdoms united, Mingyu’s village stayed cautious of the fairies and fey that lived beyond the waters and behind the trees. After all, once stories left the Northern Kingdom’s borders they never were as it seemed. Whispers from the mouth could never be trusted and people were always wary of the unknown force of magic. 

For Mingyu, there was nothing more alluring than the Moors. He grew up on curiosity rather than cautiousness and found himself in the forests more often than not, in spite of what others warned against. The gift of life was purely exemplified in the Moors. Every breath from every creature, whether it be grown from the earth or womb, had a soul that seemed to hum to their own collective orchestra with every step Mingyu forged.

Mingyu fell in love with the Moors and he vowed to commemorate it by pouring it into pages of illustrations and text bound by the leather sourced from his family's business. He wanted to create something that would help other wary humans understand the beings on the other side.

With scrolls of parchment and sticks of charcoal, Mingyu ventured into the Moors before the sun rose and stayed long after it set every day, capturing the likeness of the life that made the forest their home. Over the course of the years, Mingyu had drawn and wrote about many species, but there was still one that evaded him. 

Dark fey were still only mentioned in hushed whispers in the Southern Kingdoms. People in the South knew of what happened in the North, but the dark fey never ventured where the winters rarely came, and thus were only apart of its history. Mingyu’s sketches of their kind were only drawn up through the tales told to him—wings blacker than night, horns sharper than an iron sword, and eyes meaner than the curse of eternal sleep. 

For now, Minygu could only be content with the stories murmured around fires or behind tavern walls. He told himself it was fine, because one day he’d have the means to travel northbound and go to them. 

Never did he think it would be the other way around. 

⪢

It’s when the sun is at its highest point.

The Southern Moors had been kissed with the first winter’s breeze, but it wasn't anything unbearable. Mingyu still wore his thinnest underclothes underneath his trousers and simple laced shirt. He found himself a little winded after traveling uphill for a while and was ready to rest at his favorite spot in the lavender fields. The sun was always happy to shine upon the clearing and at the center were large, flat stones next to a lonesome tree that were perfect for resting around while nibbling on whatever Mingyu could grab that morning. 

There wasn't anything out of the ordinary until the dandelion fairies—the ones that favored dancing around Mingyu and taking turns brushing against his cheeks—suddenly stop as he approaches the clearing. Mingyu pauses and looks back at them, a curious expression on his face. Though indeed they were approaching territory overwhelmingly belonging to lavender fairies, the dandelions never had an issue with them in the past. He watches them flutter back to their home, buzzing away like a bundle of nerves before Mingyu can inquire what’s wrong. 

He can only shrug it off and continue onward, stepping foot into the grassy flatlands. It was always a brilliant sight—the lavender blanketing the ground and fairies fluttering with the wind. This time, however, was different. His instincts realize something isn't right before his mind does. The hairs on his arms stand up and something prickles at the back of his neck—he can feel the quietness that coats the clearing. What is normally humming with the busyness of fairies, is replaced with a muted silence. Somewhere at the edge of his thoughts tell him to turn around and follow the dandelions back home, but he notices someone at the center that keeps his feet planted to the ground. 

Asleep against the center tree was the most beautiful being that Mingyu had ever seen. They were sleeping upright against the tree, with large, silky white wings cocooning them from the winds. They looked opalescent under the bath of sunlight and Mingyu’s breath caught in his throat. Their hair was as light as a cloudy sky on a dry winter’s day, braided around curved horns that looked like marble and pointed away from the heavens. Loose bangs and strands of hair hid the majority of their face and the hair free from braids wrapped around their neck and fell down one side of their chest. Embedded in the braids were crystals and draped around the horns were delicate gold necklaces with a thin chains free of any embellishments. They were wearing a white robe, but the thick sash around the waist had been unfastened, thus sharp collar bones were bared for Mingyu to see. 

A blush creeps onto Mingyu’s cheeks, unable to take his eyes off of the dark fey. They were nothing like what Mingyu had imagined they would be. Contrary to the species name, this dark fey was _ light. _Instead of running away, Mingyu wanted to fall to his knees and whisper a prayer of worship to them. The mere sight of the dark fey alone was enough to embed something inside Mingyu’s heart. The hunger in his stomach travels somewhere else, and with a dry mouth, Mingyu reaches into his satchel to grab his drawing supplies. He does so blindly, refusing to look away from the dark fey, fearing that if he did, they would disappear and never be seen again. 

Mingyu takes another step closer when a stray branch underneath his feet snaps. He thinks nothing of it until a pair of icy blue eyes open and pierce into his gaze. They shoot fear directly into Mingyu's bones and freeze him in place. He doesn't have time to spare a single thought or do anything before the ground rumbles he's forced onto his back. Tree roots shoot up from the ground and wrap around his legs and wrists, holding them against the earth while the dark fey straddles his chest and stares him down. Mingyu looks up at _ him,_ half terrified and half mesmerized by being granted an opportunity to see the dark fey at such a close distance. From this angle, Mingyu can see his sharp cheekbones that lead the way to his pointed ears. His hair is a lot longer than Mingyu realized and it nearly tickles his face when he leans further down. The stones in his braid catch the sunlight and seem to wink at him. A hand digs into the ground between Mingyu’s own hand and head. 

“Who are you?” the dark fey starts, then pauses to sniff the air around Mingyu, face twisting into something akin to disgust, “I demand you tell me who you are, _ human_.” 

It takes Mingyu a moment to reply, what with the breath knocked out of him, startled by the voice that was somehow hot and cold, ernest but lazy—crisp yet smooth. Mingyu tries to speak around his quick beating heart, but there’s still a shakiness in his voice he can't get rid of.

“I—I am Mingyu,” he replies, glancing directly to his right, unable to look at the dark fey any longer. He stares where his right hand lay, the roots churning restlessly around his wrist, “Please let me go. I do not intend to do any harm.” 

Slender fingers with sharp, pointed nails grip Mingyu’s jaw and forces him to make eye contact again. That moment, he realizes, the stories were correct about their mean eyes. A shiver runs down Mingyu’s spine while they stare at each other and his heart prepares to burst out of his ribcage. 

“You don’t fool me. You had a weapon in your hand—I saw it, human. You were going to sneak up on me. Not that you could; I'm much too clever to allow such a thing.” 

Mingyu’s eyebrows knit together in confusion until he realizes what the dark fey was talking about.

“You are mistaken. I want to _ draw _you, not hurt you,” Mingyu replies, feeling much happier to realize that he was acting out of fear, not maliciousness. He can't help the growing smile that tugs his lips upward.

“Draw me? Draw me what?” he asks, narrowing his eyes. 

Though his arms are pinned, Mingyu still mimics a piece of charcoal in his hand. 

“Draw you on paper,” Mingyu answers, “I want to sketch you. I am creating an illustrative book on the Moors. I do not have any weapons on me, I promise. You can check my satchel, too—” 

Before Mingyu reaches the end of his sentence, another tree root comes up from the ground, carrying his satchel for the dark fey to take. He sits up and grabs it, peering inside, before dumping its contents onto the ground next to Mingyu. A peach begins to roll away but the dark fey grabs it. He takes a bite from it as he looks at Mingyu again. Naturally, Mingyu can’t help but watch his mouth. The dark fey notices and mistakes that it’s because of the fruit. 

“Don’t look at me like that, I’m sure you can get these easily in your village,” he says before pausing to take another bite, “They don’t have these up north. It’s too cold for too long for peaches to grow properly.” 

Mingyu shakes his head, mostly to clear his mind. 

“You can have the peach. I do not want the peach, I want—” he says, “I want to draw you.” 

The dark fey swallows another bite before speaking again, “And why should I let you draw me?” 

“It is as I said: I am working on a book. It is going to be a guide on the Moors and Moorsfolk.”

The dark fey regards Mingyu like he's searching for any indication of a lie before getting off of Mingyu and onto his feet.

“But why?” 

He looks down at Mingyu when he asks, beginning to readjust underclothes and robe back into place. Mingyu almost doesn’t catch the question, too busy watching the dark fey fix the white sash around his waist. It’s when the branches around his arms go back into the ground that Mingyu realizes he should be answering. 

“I want to teach other people about the Moors. People are afraid of what they do not know, so I want to help them know so they can be more accepting,” he answers, sitting up and rubbing one wrist and then the other. 

The dark fey snorts, waving his hand. The roots around Mingyu’s legs go away and he rubs at them too before attempting to stand. 

“Why are humans still afraid? Do they not remember the Union of Kingdoms all those years ago with that _ queen _marrying that Northern prince?” 

“It is as you said, that was a Northern prince. There are many kingdoms between them and us in the most southern parts. Even surrounding kingdoms just north of us do not recognize the Union as law.” 

“Doesn’t sound too different from us. There’s still some who are skeptical about mingling with humans,” he replies with a predatory smirk that leaves Mingyu feeling a little nervous once again. The dark fey stalks toward him and Mingyu finds himself stepping back.

“Are—Are you a part of that skeptical group?” he manages to ask before swiftly moving around the dark fey. Mingyu begins to search for his drawing supplies in the grass while keeping the majority of his attention on the other as a precaution. 

“What do you think?” the dark fey counters back with a question of his own. Mingyu makes the mistake of making eye contact with him again and a piece of charcoal he had picked up falls out of his hand. His cold eyes feel like ice ready to frostbite Mingyu’s mind and soul. Mingyu feels rooted to the ground again, though this time there are none coming up to hold him down. 

“I think I still would like to draw you.” 

The words leave his lips before his mind can stop them, but they seem to intrigue the dark fey. He approaches Mingyu once more, this time backing him against the lone tree. The dark fey is even closer now than when he had Mingyu pinned to the ground. It takes special effort for Mingyu not to shake where he stands. The dark fey’s eyes slowly rake down Mingyu’s body as if he was trying to memorize him. When their eyes settle on each other, he opens his mouth like he has another question to ask, but then he quickly shuts it before any words can tumble out. The dark fey steps back, irritation replacing his inquisitive expression. 

“Who do you think I am, a fey that does nothing and lies around all day long enough for humans to draw me?” he says on an exhale as he stretches out his wings. Seeing them reach out to their full span causes Mingyu to gasp. 

“You are leaving then? When will I see you again?” 

“You won’t,” he replies, flapping his wings with such an intensity that if Mingyu wasn’t already against the tree, he would have definitely tumbled over. 

Before Mingyu has a chance to say anything else, the dark fey shoots up in the sky. Without a name that Mingyu can whisper to winds, he flies away. 

And though the dark fey goes, Mingyu stays, spending the latter part of his day drawing before his mind can forget.

⪢


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wasn't sure if this chapter warranted a rating change, but did it just in case (n if anything, a prep for ch 3). :p 
> 
> and then, as per uzsh, apologies for any missed mistakes, n thank u sarah for your encouragements <3

Sometimes Mingyu’s naps forget to leave with the sun. When the sliver of crescent moon rises into the sky, Mingyu wakes up to see that she is one of two companions remaining in the clearing. He sits up, stretches his limbs, and rolls his neck before he notices the second. 

The dark fey is seated against the tree much like the first time Mingyu saw him, except this time his wings are tucked behind his back and his attention is fully immersed in the pages scattered around him. Even under the morsel of moonlight, the dark fey looks ethereal. 

“What are you doing?” Mingyu asks him even though he sees exactly what has the dark fey’s attention. His head stills but his eyes look up and over to Mingyu. Just as before, Mingyu feels frozen in place under his gaze until they break eye contact. 

“I’m looking,” the dark fey replies, and then asks, “How do you have so many of these?” 

Mingyu feels a blush creep onto his cheeks. He stands and walks over so he can gather his scattered pages. 

“I was just doing a study on you, is all,” Mingyu mumbles in reply, his eyes averted to his charcoal drawings while he kneels to pick them up. The dark fey’s fingers curl around Mingyu’s wrists, pressing down enough that Mingyu stills. 

“But how did you do it? You’ve only seen me once, there’s no way you could have followed me to my home.” 

Mingyu is quiet for a moment, studying the dark fey’s hands before speaking.

“I just have a very good memory for drawing,” he says, “I can notice and remember details that are easily forgettable. For example, your nails are different this time.” 

The dark fey quickly pulls his hands away like it suddenly burns to touch Mingyu’s skin. 

“I can retract them,” he replies as he holds out his hands for Mingyu to see. Mingyu watches in fascination as the dark fey’s nails extend and come to a point, then retreat to a blunt curve like a tide pulling back into the water. 

Suddenly, Mingyu finds himself smiling as they both get to their feet, his drawings stacked idly near his bag. 

“That must mean that you are comfortable around me already,” he says, deciding it being fine to throw any caution into the wind. The dark fey reacts just as Mingyu anticipated. His wings bristle and his nails extract again. Immediately he crowds himself in Mingyu’s personal space and Mingyu watches him with bated breath. 

“It means that I don’t deem you a threat,” the dark fey corrects. He drags a pointed finger down Mingyu’s shirt. The sound of fabric tearing sounds unnatural against the ambiance of their surroundings, but Mingyu watches in awe at the way his shirt splits open over his heart. The dark fey steps back, a slanted smile gracing his face when he crosses his arms, “I’m sure you can see why.” 

Mingyu visibly swallows, caught in the web of his aura. When the dark fey turns his back to him, Mingyu feels even further pulled to the center and stuck in place. His eyes drink in the sight of the dark fey’s white hair cascading down to the middle of his back and white wings bathed in the blue hues of a sunless sky. Mingyu itches to touch him—somewhere deep down, even to disrobe him if only to see and _ feel _where the wings branch out of his back—but he dares to not even as so much voice these thoughts. Instead, he sits down and commits this side of the dark fey to memory. Mingyu pulls out his drawing supplies from his bag: a thin board for a steady hand, a piece of charcoal, and blank section of parchment. Sans hesitation, he begins to sketch the dark fey. At the sound of charcoal against paper, the dark fey’s wings twitch before they extend further outward. For a moment, Mingyu pauses, afraid that he was getting ready to take off again. 

He bites back a smile when he entertains the possibility that the dark fey was trying to pose for him. He had seen Mingyu’s sketches after all, and knew what was lacking in his repertoire of drawings

After a while, the dark fey turns his head, eyebrows furrowed when he speaks, “Why are you so quiet? I would have thought you’d have questions for me.” 

Mingyu’s hand stills briefly when he takes a moment to look into the dark fey’s eyes, then gets back to sketching, having to look away quickly so he wouldn’t break out into a grin. 

“I just figured that you would prefer silence.” 

“Mm,” the dark fey answers, turning his head away once more, then speaks again, “I don’t mind a little conversation.” 

Once he’s sure the dark fey isn’t looking, Mingyu actually does grin. 

“I do have a question, then,” Mingyu says while grabbing a piece of cloth from his bag to smudge some of the harsh lines. 

When the dark fey turns his head again to reply, Mingyu is sure he sees a hint of a smile. 

“Fine. But only one question is allowed.” 

Mingyu nods, accepting his terms. “What brings you down to the Southern Moors?” Mingyu asks, “We are so far away from the North.” 

“And that’s exactly why I’m here. The winters are harsh in the North, so I like to come here before the first snow reaches the south.” 

That surprises Mingyu, more questions beginning to swim in his head from that one answer alone. 

“If that is so, how come I have never seen you around here before?” 

The dark fey’s smile is cold when he turns around again, this time completely facing Mingyu, “Did I not tell you only one question? I’ll grant you one more, just this once. Think of it this way: if I don’t want to be seen, I won’t. You caught me off guard last time, remember? Besides, I usually prefer the_ West _ Moors—they have prettiest beaches.”

Mingyu ponders for a bit, careful to dance around the language that wants to form into a question, “If I could travel to the beaches, I would never think to come to this region.” 

Something twinkles in the dark fey’s eyes as he stares Mingyu down. 

“Usually I would concur, but something here has caught my eye,” he replies, then gives Mingyu a curious look, “Shouldn’t you have better things to say about the Southern Moors? Aren’t you writing a book on its _ beauty _?”

“I did not mean it like that,” Mingyu blushes, bowing his head, “Ultimately, I think it is just nice that you have the opportunity to travel to many places. I would not think that you would like the warmer climate.” 

The dark fey doesn’t answer right away, so Mingyu uses this silence to grab more parchment so he can do a focus on the texture of his feathers. When he looks up again, he finds the dark fey kneeling in front of him. 

“Tell me how you’ve come to that conclusion,” he demands, his sharp stare unwavering. It takes Mingyu a moment to organize his thoughts into proper sentences. 

“You are just very...white—” Mingyu answers after clearing his throat, focusing on his sketches, “White hair, white clothes, white wings. Light eyes, fair skin. Logically, you blend in more in the snow than green terrain. So I think that biologically, you would prefer colder climate, too.” 

He senses the dark fey moving closer to him, the hairs on his arms telling him so, but he refuses to look up. 

“Your logic is sound,” he tells him, “But it aligns with what you know about fairies. Fey aren’t fairies. We are not meant to hide or blend in, that is not _ our _biology, Mingyu.”

It’s the first time he’s heard the dark fey say his name out loud and with his voice makes Mingyu’s name sound like a delicacy. He suddenly wishes he could record what he hears in the same way he records what he sees. 

But then—realization dawns on him and a question leaves his lips instantly, “What is your name?” 

The dark fey laughs, getting to his feet with ease. “I already warned you once, only one question.” 

Mingyu frowns at that response, but it quickly melts away when he thinks about the underlying implications. 

“So I will just have to ask it next time, then,” he says, bravely smiling at the dark fey. 

Wings extending out for flight, he scoffs and doesn’t match his smile, “What makes you so sure there will be a next time?” 

“For someone who likes to make rules about questions, you are not very good about following them yourself,” Mingyu points out, mostly just to see how he would respond. 

The dark fey’s eyes narrow, “If you knew who I was, you wouldn’t say things like that to me.” 

“Well I cannot know who you are unless you tell me,” Mingyu says, then hastily when he eyes the way the dark fey’s nostrils flare at his reply, “But you said something here has caught your eye. I am always around, so surely I will see you again.” 

This time when the dark fey leaves, Mingyu’s sketches get caught in the wind of his take off. They scatter across the fields and Mingyu thinks his mind feels much the same. 

⪢⪢

Meetings with the dark fey became a regular occurrence. The time of day always varied, but they always found each other in the lavender fields. The dark fey continued to favor his one question rule, which proved challenging at times for Mingyu. Somehow, he always found himself asking the question that just lead to more than he was allowed to ask. 

The third time he meets the dark fey—the air is frosty and forests brown. 

“What are you wearing?” is the first thing Mingyu asks him, because today the dark fey’s hair is free of any braids, but there is a placement of colorful flowers like a crown sitting in front of his horns. They’re arranged like refraction of sunlight after a summer’s rain and bring life into the subdued terrain. 

“A gift,” is his simple reply. 

After a conversation that feels a lot like pulling teeth, Mingyu learns it’s from a dark fey with feline eyes and brown wings that reflect every color under the sun. A creature favored to the tropics and friend to the heliconia fairies. 

“What are you doing?” he asks Mingyu when he doesn’t say anything after a while. Mingyu still takes his time to reply even then, mulling over the dark fey’s description of his friend, trying to finish a brief sketch of the dark fey and fairy friends. 

He angles the paper toward _his_ dark fey. 

“You drew him just on my words?"

“Yes—but my charcoal does not do him justice. I will take these home with me and paint him in the colors you described." 

“Have you ever painted me?” The dark fey asks under the appearance of nonchalance. 

Mingyu smiles, “Maybe.” 

This time when the dark fey leaves him, his drawings of the other dark fey seem to disappear with him.

⪢⪢

As the winter progresses, Mingyu loses count of their meetings. Maybe it’s the cold, frosting his skin in spite of thicker clothes, that on some days it's all Mingyu can think about. Or maybe it’s the answers to cleverly unasked questions given by the dark fey that Mingyu deems more important to remember. Numbers mean nothing in the presence of fulfilled expectations. 

Their meetings do grow more scarce the deeper into the season they go, the icy winds making it harder for the dark fey to travel long distances. Mingyu finds peace in the colder months, though—most fairies seeking hibernation or underground shelters as they wait for a flower’s first bloom. During these times, he spends his days writing between the thick of trees that provide some semblance of barriers from the weather and more often than not, at home tucked away inside and painting in delicate water colors with his charcoal drawings pinned up along every wall. 

Somehow, the dark fey knows of Mingyu’s extended absences in the Moors and when he demands to know why, Mingyu is nothing but truthful. 

That time the dark fey bids Mingyu farewell, he makes Mingyu promise to show him the paintings the next time they meet. After that, it takes a long time before they see each other again, but Mingyu is loyal to his word and makes sure to take his paintings with him every time he goes into the Moors. 

⪢⪢

When winter has finally abandoned the Southern Moors, the forest comes back to life with the waking of spring. It’s the first day in a long time Mingyu can stand to be without a doublet over his shirt and the dandelion fairies are all too thrilled to tickle his exposed collarbones. 

The sun is finally beginning to fall from the sky when Mingyu decides rests at a shallow stream that cuts through the Moors. He sits at the edge, shoes and bag set aside, with feet planted in the shallow water while he peels a clementine that was given to him by a farmer’s daughter. She had made a recent habit of seeing him off in the mornings with a couple of them in each hand. By now they were heading out of season, but he appreciated the sentiment nonetheless. 

However, before he’s able to separate one of the parts to place in his mouth, it gets plucked out of his hands. He startles, unaware that there was anyone in the vicinity and turns to see who took his fruit.

“What—? Oh, I did not know you were here, how did you manage that?” 

“You never learn,” the dark fey tsks, taking a seat next to him, “Didn’t I tell you once that if I didn’t want to be seen, then I won’t be?” 

“Have you been watching me, then?” 

The dark fey willingly ignores his second question. 

“You know the girl that gives you these also gives some out to approximately four other gentlemen throughout the day.” 

Mingyu tilts his head to the side, unsure why the dark fey was bringing this up. 

“Her family grows clementines and the season for them is over, I am sure she is just trying to ease their inventory a little bit.” 

“You’re not upset that you’re not her only suitor?” he asks Mingyu, staring at the clementine in his hand like it were merely a speck of dust. 

“I am hardly her suitor.” 

The dark fey shoots Mingyu a curious look. 

“Does she not pique your interest, Mingyu?” 

Mingyu blushes, thinking of the professional scribe with the sharp nose and deep voice, whose inn bed he kept warm for the months that he was in town working on a personal project. Mingyu’s interests have never lain with the heart of a woman. 

“No,” Mingyu says finally, then reaches his hand out, his ears turning red, “I will take that back, please.” 

The dark fey tosses the fruit away, then pulls something out of a pocket hidden on the inside of his robes. 

“Eat this instead,” he tells him quickly. 

“I do not know what this is,” Mingyu replies, studying the item in the dark fey’s hand. It’s an odd shape—smooth skin and reddish like an apple, but a little lumpier and with a small crown on its head. 

“It’s a pomegranate. They grow plenty in the Northern Kingdom, so that’s why I’m giving it to you.” The dark fey shoves it into Mingyu’s hand, “Try it.” 

Mingyu’s fingers close around it and he brings it to his mouth to take a bite, but then the dark fey grabs his wrist to stop him. 

“That’s not how you eat it,” he chastises, a hint of a smile on his face as he snatches it back out of Mingyu’s hand. Easily, he splits it up with the force of his thumbs. Mingyu watches carefully, eyes widening at the reveal of the fruit’s dark red innards. The dark fey tells him as he scoops out the seeds, “You eat these.” 

Mingyu eyes the seeds resting at the dark fey’s fingertips—dark red, almost pink, juice staining his skin. He holds his hand out for him to pour them into, but instead the dark fey pushes it away and brings his hand closer to Mingyu’s mouth. 

“Eat.”

Mingyu closes his eyes and parts his lips, letting the dark fey drop the seeds into his mouth. He chews, surprised when they burst and fill his mouth with a pleasantly tart juice. 

“How is it?” the dark fey asks once Mingyu swallows. When Mingyu opens his eyes, he catches the dark fey staring at his lips. After a moment, he looks Mingyu in the eyes and doesn’t seem to mind being caught staring. Neither of them look away. 

“Delicious” Mingyu says. Appeased by his answer, the dark fey quietly feeds him the remainder of the pomegranate seeds. 

“So—your paintings?” the dark fey asks after discarding the fruit carcass. 

“Oh!” Mingyu replies, reaching behind him to grab his bag. He carefully pulls a leather bound folder that he stores his paintings in and opens it. After pulling them out, he hands them to the dark fey, and waits while he sifts through them carefully. It was mesmerizing, watching for cracks in his guarded expression. 

“These are beautiful. Are these for your book?” he eventually says, and then when Mingyu nods, “Are you going to put me into your book as well?”

Mingyu’s lips tilt upward at his inquiry. 

“Eventually,” he says, taking the folder away from him to put it away, “Once I am able to travel north and start my exploration of the Northern Moors, I would love to create an entirely separate book, I think,” He thinks he could create an entire book alone on the dark fey, but he chooses to keep that thought to himself. 

The dark fey hums in reply. He seems to simmer, as if trying to carefully select what his verbal reply should be. He offers Mingyu a rare smile, revealing his teeth. It’s almost predatory the way he stares at Mingyu, as if trying to assess his prey. 

“Fairies have very loose lips, you know. They talk about you, Mingyu.” 

Mingyu visibly swallows, the dark fey’s eyes briefly glance at his throat, then back at his eyes. 

“I am not sure what you mean by that,” Mingyu says. 

“We know of you in the North. The fairies—they often speak highly of the human who was kind as the one deemed _ Queen, _except without any desires for any title. The human who is humble and content to just befriend the Moorfolks.” 

Mingyu feels a faint blush creep up the back of his neck and spread to his cheeks. He knew fairies generally were fond of him, but he never gave it thought to him the full extent of their affections, nor how far it branched out. 

The dark fey grabs Mingyu’s bag and and puts it around him, then stands and commands Mingyu to do the same. 

“Do you trust me, Mingyu?” 

Mingyu lets the question hang in the air. He isn’t too sure of the implications behind it, but his curiosity is plucked out of its slumber and ready for whatever that presents itself. 

“Your words always allude that I should not, but—” Mingyu replies cautiously, then pauses when the dark fey turns him around. He feels him press against his back, arms snaking around his chest.

Mingyu forgets how to breathe. 

“But?” the dark fey purrs, his voice right against Mingyu’s ear, just barely above a whisper. 

“But,” Mingyu continues, mind swimming and throat dry, “Your actions beg me to trust you.” 

Mingyu feels the faintest hint if the dark fey’s claws retracting, poking through his shirt.

“Oh, Mingyu. I never have to beg.” 

Mingyu hears the dark fey’s wings extend to their full width. It’s strange, Mingyu thinks, to hear the power of the dark fey’s wings but not be affected by it. He takes in his surroundings, watching the way the plants and water bend at the will of his fey-made wind. 

“By the way, Mingyu," the dark fey murmurs, "My name is Jeonghan.” 

Mingyu’s eyes widen at the revelation as the dark fey shifts and easily lifts Mingyu up bridal style. Out of an innate reflex, Mingyu quickly wraps his arms around the dark fey's neck. 

And then—they shoot up into the sky. 


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO WE ARE FINALLY HERE. 
> 
> Thanks are due always to miss Sarah. It is always an honor to share a brain cell with u.
> 
> Also merry xmas if u celebrate!!!

The wind is a relentless whip against Mingyu’s face, skin, and clothes. It feels like the harshness of an ice storm, chipping Mingyu away bit by bit. He wants to scream, but he finds himself frozen stiff, stomach doing constant somersaults, and unable to even pry open his eyes. 

“I’ve got you, _ Mingyu_,” the dark fey reassures him, putting special emphasis on Mingyu’s name. It’s laced with something delicate— _ magical _ —what with the way the moment his own name enters his ears, Mingyu feels a sense of calmness wash over him slowly as if an egg were being cracked over his head. The wind is still harsh, but Mingyu finally feels like he can breathe. He flexes his fingers and realizes just how tightly they’re gripping the back of the dark fey’s—around _ Jeonghan’s _—neck. 

Carefully, Mingyu slowly opens one eye, and then the other. He finds himself near eye level with Jeonghan, their faces closer than they’ve ever been. When they make eye contact, Mingyu gets a feeling that Jeonghan had been staring at him for a while—something flashes in his eyes, a hint of relief maybe, before he looks forward.

“How do you feel?” Jeonghan asks him. 

“Better,” Mingyu replies, “What did you do?” 

There’s a hint of a smirk on Jeonghan’s face. “Just a small enchantment to soothe your nerves. I’m glad to know that it works on you.” 

“Why?” Mingyu blurts, unable to take his eyes off of him. His mind feels pleasantly clouded and he thinks he could get drunk on Jeonghan’s face. He watches the smile bloom on his face and finds himself matching it. 

Jeonghan decidedly doesn’t answer his question. Instead, “Stop looking at me, Mingyu. There are much better things to see.” 

Mingyu can’t fathom that being the truth, but then remembers his surroundings with the wind on his face and feet without ground. With a little hesitation, he turns his head and looks ahead, out to the world around him. 

It’s a moment that leaves Mingyu’s head buzzing and heart fluttering. The view from above is unlike anything Mingyu has ever seen. Suddenly, he finds himself determined to remember everything his eyes can see. He won’t let the image leave his mind until he has the chance to memorialize it in art. 

Mingyu tucks his head in so he can look in the opposite direction on Jeonghan’s right. He stills, admiring the way the Moors and the Kingdoms divide with the curving river that flows all the way from north to south. On the other side of the river, in place of trees that hide moorfolk within, earth toned patches of various farmlands surround the outskirts of kingdom walls. Mingyu commits those images to memory as well, his eyes never leaving the fast moving scene below him while he speaks to Jeonghan. 

“This is incredible, Jeonghan,” he says, Jeonghan’s name foreign on his tongue. It seems to ignite something in Jeonghan himself, his grip around Mingyu tightening. “Are you really taking me north?” 

Jeonghan makes a noise in confirmation and Mingyu is quiet while he watches the ever-changing scenery below him. Jeonghan travels further into the Moors and away from the Kingdoms that Mingyu no longer can use it as a marker. 

“How long will it take us to get there?” Mingyu finds himself asking after a while, “Will you not get tired?” 

Though he isn’t looking at him, Mingyu can tell Jeonghan is smirking from the curl around each of his words. 

“With my stamina, I could carry you across the ocean to lands you’ve probably never even thought about,” Jeonghan says, and Mingyu tries to imagine that—lands that exist beyond what the eye can see, “However, that isn’t to say that I’d actually want to.” At that, Mingyu feels his heart twitch a little sadly, but before he can ponder the words too long, Jeonghan is already speaking again. “There are other ways, though.”

“Other ways?” Mingyu asks, tearing his eyes away from the world to look at Jeonghan, “What other ways?” 

He vaguely starts to imagine _ other ways, _wondering if there were magical tunnels within the Moors that helped one travel from one end of the forest to the other. 

“You’re going to fly alongside me,” Jeonghan says. Mingyu’s eyes widen when the words enter his brain. That was the last thing he would have expected Jeonghan to say. 

“Surely you are joking,” Mingyu replies with a shaky laugh, unconsciously tightening his grip around Jeonghan’s neck. 

“I assure you I’m not,” Jeonghan says, “As you may know, dark fey—we have heightened smells far superior than a human’s. From the moment I met you, Mingyu I knew one thing. You are human—but you are also something else. Your Other scent was only slight, though. It was like an itch I couldn’t scratch until I stumbled upon two beings with your Other scent. It was then that I realized what your something else is.” 

“My something else?” Mingyu swallows, the words swimming around his brain dangerously, “I do not know what you mean. How can I be human but also not? What is this ‘Other’ that you mean?”

“I mean, there’s someone in your family lineage that isn’t human,” Jeonghan states, then moves his lips dangerously close to Mingyu’s ear, “Mingyu, there’s a shapeshifter in your family.” 

“Shapeshifter?” 

“And you have shapeshifting in your blood.” 

Instead of a verbal answer, Mingyu just stares at the dark fey. He watches the way Jeonghan’s lips curl into a daring smile, his eyes twinkling with mischief. 

“And I’m going to use magic to draw your abilities out of you.”

Mingyu’s heart just about leaps out of his chest. 

“Wait—Jeonghan—” 

“You’ll be fine, _ Mingyu_,” Jeonghan tells him, “Just stay calm, can you do that?” 

While Mingyu’s head seems to be buzzing faster than a fairy’s wings, the rest of his body feels extremely still. After a moment, Mingyu realizes it was already Jeonghan’s magic at work. Finally, he allows his mind to calm down once again. He nods, turning his head to look outward again. 

“I am calm,” he says, closing his eyes and focusing purely on the feeling of the harsh wind against his body. He can feel his heartbeat and every inch of his skin. Jeonghan’s magic seems to do wonders. 

“Fantastic,” Jeonghan replies, “I’m going to drop you.” 

“Wait—” 

“Don’t worry. Just think about transforming and flying, all right? My magic will do the rest.” 

“Jeonghan, no—” 

“Just focus.” 

“Pl—” 

This time before Mingyu can get a word out, Jeonghan’s grip loosens around him. Mingyu has no intention of letting go, but the buzzing on his skin grows more intense and his fingers unwrap around Jeonghan of their own accord. 

And then in the next moment, Mingyu is falling. 

At first, he’s screaming. It’s the only thing he can hear, seemingly blocking out the wind and other surroundings. But—somewhere, somehow, he can hear Jeonghan’s voice as if it were in his ear again. He’s too wired to understand what is being said, but it calms him nonetheless and he can at least remember what Jeonghan had told him. 

_Transforming and_ _flying. _

Time seems to slow down for him in that moment, something Mingyu is completely grateful for. His thoughts become very languid as he thinks about what Jeonghan had told him. _ Shapeshifter _blood. Mingyu knew so little of the species, as they were a rarity to find because they gave no indication of what they were. 

There was once a shapeshifter among the pixies that lived north of the lavender fields. Mingyu had never met them, himself, but the pixies had told him the shapeshifter lived with them for nearly a century before their shapeshifting nature was revealed and they scurried away as a lizard, then a fish into the river, and was never heard from again. The pixies had said they were a powerful shapeshifter because they were able to maintain their pixie form for so long and still had the ability to change into more than one species. 

To share blood with a being gifted with such magic seemed unimaginable in Mingyu’s mind, but he was willing to put his faith in Jeonghan. He starts to think about what he could transform into and almost immediately, his mind flashes to images of a bird—one paramount, predatory, powerful that could keep up with the might of a dark fey. Mingyu’s bones seem to vibrate, as if to agree with his train of thought. He focuses on it harder, thinking of the brown bird with a sharp beak and golden eyes, his wings spreading wide and allowing Mingyu to stay in the sky. 

In that moment, Mingyu’s entire body feels like it’s creaking, cracking, compartmentalizing in order to fit the shape of the creature. Oddly enough, it doesn’t hurt and Mingyu wonders if this is Jeonghan’s magic acting like an anesthetic typically brewed by fairies. Finally, Mingyu feels himself in his new body. His wings extends as wide as they go—and then he’s flying. 

Time seems to speed back up to its normal pace and Mingyu’s mind comes back into itself. He takes in his surroundings from his new set of eyes. His vision is warped and curved in a way he isn’t used to, but he’s able to see more of his environment than he could ever even imagine with human eyes. He lets out an instinctive cry and flies higher and higher until Jeonghan comes into his field of vision. 

When he sees him, Mingyu sees a smile on Jeonghan’s face that nearly causes him to stop flying—his sharp teeth and slanted eyes bared to the world and an expression that Mingyu had never seen on his face before. It brightens the world along with the sun and it’s another image that Mingyu is determined to never forget. 

Naturally, as a bird, Mingyu can’t speak, so he and Jeonghan fly around each other in silence. He doesn’t know how long it takes, his sense of time a little lost in this form, but he makes note of the changing scenery. The further north they travel, the more it looks like spring was still trying to open her eyes and color the ground. Trees grow barer, and in the more mountainous regions in his field of vision, snow covers it’s peaks. 

Mingyu isn’t sure when, but at some point exhaustion starts to soak his bones. He still sees Jeonghan next to him, his expression now stoic with his only focus just flying to their destination. Just when Mingyu wonders if he should fly closer to him to let him know that something is wrong, his wings stiffen and he drops dangerously quick. Immediately after, Mingyu’s able to catch himself and fly back to his original height, but it’s not long after that it happens all over again. 

He squawks and it captures Jeonghan’s attention. Jeonghan immediately flies under him and utters something under his breath as he gestures for Mingyu. The familiar tingling and numbing shift of his bones happen again and it isn’t long before Mingyu feels too large for his body, his human limbs flailing about while Jeonghan tries to grab him again. 

“_Mingyu_,” Jeonghan grits out in his special way again, and once more Mingyu feels himself calming under his magic. 

They’re positioned like they were before, with Jeonghan carrying Mingyu securely in his arms. His grip is firm and Mingyu is grateful. His energy feels drained completely and his grip would otherwise be worrisome if not for Jeonghan. 

“I’m sorry,” Jeonghan says to him after a moment, “I haven’t used a spell like that in a long time, I should have extended more magic to you. Nevertheless, we’re almost here, I can take you the remainder of the way.” 

Mingyu nods his head, back to staring at Jeonghan, “That was still incredible. When can I do that again?” 

Jeonghan laughs, the sound nourishing Mingyu’s energy just a little bit. “When you’re _ capable _ of doing it again, we’ll see. You were able to fly for so long because I lent you a lot of magic already. I know you’re mostly human, but I think with training you might even able to transform on your own one day.” Mingyu’s heart skips in excitement at the thought, but all his body can manage is a smile in response.

After that, they fall silent and Mingyu looks at his surroundings. Here the trees are taller, older than anything he’s ever seen before. He thinks they’ve probably outlived any creature alive today by thousands of years. The approaching mountains loom high too, almost foreboding. Mingyu thinks that must be where the dark fey live, and prepares for Jeonghan to ascend higher and higher up. 

Only—instead, Jeonghan suddenly drops and starts descending downward in an almost dive, his wings sharp and pointed behind him. Mingyu can’t help the yelp that escapes his lips and finds strength to cling to Jeonghan more securely. 

“What—” 

At first, he’s unsure what Jeonghan’s aiming to do. Just as Mingyu is about to hide his face and prepare for an impact, he notices an opening surrounded by trees. It looks a lot like tree roots—they remind Mingyu of the ones Jeonghan summoned from the earth upon their first meeting. The roots are formed together to create a tunnel underground and Jeonghan cleanly enters it. The atmosphere instantly changes, everything feeling more vacuum sealed and uncomfortable for Mingyu, yet all he can do is continue holding onto Jeonghan. It’s far too dark for Mingyu to see, but Jeonghan seems to have no trouble flying through the tunnel, seamlessly making turns and twists upward and downward in no specific pattern. 

“Just hang on a moment longer and we’ll be out of here,” Jeonghan tells him. His voice is barely above a whisper, but it seems to vibrate against the twisted walls of the tight space. Mingyu nods in response and squeezes Jeonghan gently in acknowledgement. True to his words, it doesn’t take long before Mingyu can see a speck of light somewhere above him. They approach it quickly and Mingyu watches it grow larger until they are flying through it. 

The light graces them with its presence and Mingyu squints his eyes and has to wait for them to readjust. Once he can properly see, his eyes are quick to widen at his surroundings. Jeonghan gracefully lands on his feet at the base of the valley. 

The daylight is above them, but around him are tree roots formed into the shape of mountains. It dawns on Mingyu that _these_ were the mountains he thought he saw. When he looks up, he sees hundreds of tunnels all around him at various places. The most fascinating thing was the rate dark fey were flying in and out of them. To Mingyu, this felt like a busy road within the Kingdom walls, except it was far more chaotic and far more busy than the horse drawn parties that occasionally met at an intersection. 

Mingyu’s mouth hangs open as he turns his head to stare at everything with such elevated awe. He feels Jeonghan’s low chuckle against his chest and looks at him expectantly. Jeonghan smiles smugly and says, “This is where all fey used to live before the Moors-North Kingdom Union. Since then, some have migrated and made a home in other places, but there are still many of us that prefer here.” 

Mingyu’s eyebrows furrow that, “How come? I remember you said that you yourself may not be in favor of this sort of climate. I would think if one had the chance, most would be inclined to live somewhere less...dark.” 

Jeonghan smiles, his wings moving again and bringing them back into the air. 

“This is just the common area. Where large gatherings are held, mostly for important meetings that require undivided attention. Allow me to show you my actual home.” 

With that, Jeonghan flies into one of the higher tunnels ahead of them. The feeling is the same as before, but this time Mingyu knows what to expect, so it isn’t as bad. He closes his eyes and lets himself at least _ try _to enjoy the flight. 

It isn’t long before light teases his eyelids and Mingyu opens them carefully. The scenery change almost gives him whiplash. Briefly, he glances behind Jeonghan and looks at the way the tree roots seem to end and wrap around large stones, looking more like oversized vines. When he looks ahead, he realizes how high up they are—and how _ green _everything is. 

The trees are almost tropical, like what Mingyu had seen in books about seaside kingdoms. Below them, he sees a flock of dark fey with wings that shimmer like a peacock. When he looks up, he sees a pair flying circles around each other, one with pitch black, velvety wings, and the other with a deep burgundy set. 

He knew from what he learned in stories versus what Jeonghan looked like, that dark fey took on many different appearances, but seeing so many in one place, he realized just how unique every one of them was. 

“Jeonghan!” a voice calls from somewhere above them. Mingyu looks to see a dark fey with wings and hair a similar color to Jeonghan’s—but horns and eyes much darker, more like molasses than ice and marble—standing off of a ledge surrounded by what appeared to be a display of something.

“Ah, do you mind?” Jeonghan asks Mingyu, “He’s a friend of sorts. It’ll only be a moment.” 

“That is fine,” Mingyu says, “What does he have with him?” 

“You’ll see,” Jeonghan says and flies him in that direction. As they approach closer to the other dark fey, Mingyu realizes that it was a display of fine jewelry. 

“Xiaojun,” Jeonghan replies airily, “To what do I owe the pleasure?” 

For a moment, the fey called Xiaojun seems to eye Mingyu with interest, his gaze wandering along his form. Jeonghan makes no indication of introducing Mingyu, he only seems to pull Mingyu closer against his body. 

“Right. Look here, I have newly imported jewelry from overseas,” Xiaojun tells him, eyes lighting up as he gestures at the display between them. Mingyu looks at the pieces too and once again, his mind is awestruck at what’s in front of him. These pieces were something fit for royalty, except unlike anything he’d ever seen—many bulky gold necklaces with stones he didn’t know existed and brooches of creatures that have never even appeared in dreams. Xiaojun must notice the expression on his face and speaks directly to Mingyu, “Ever heard of an elephant? They may look peculiar, but they’re also the most grandest animal in the world, larger than anything your mind could even conjure.” 

“He’s not buying anything, _ De _jun. There’s no use in trying to sell to him,” Jeonghan says and when Mingyu glances his way, he sees a sharpness in his eyes that would surely cause himself to freeze if the gaze was directed at him. Xiaojun only smiles in response, his eyes flashing curiously to Mingyu, then at Jeonghan once more. 

“That’s okay. He can still look, no?” This time Xiaojun picks up the elephant brooch and holds it out for Mingyu to take. “The red stones are rubies.” 

Mingyu intends to reach out to take it, but when he moves his hands, they feel more like heavy objects than attached limbs. He extends his arm out but it embarrassingly falls to his side when he tries to grab it. Mingyu feels his ears burn upon the realization of just how drained flying had made him. 

“He’s not in the best condition right now,” Jeonghan replies on Mingyu’s behalf, voice laced with annoyance, fortunately pointed at Xiaojun and not Mingyu. 

Mingyu isn’t sure what Xiaojun’s thought process is, but he interprets Jeonghan’s words as something that makes his eyes widen comically and he awkwardly bows. 

“My apologies, I—I didn’t realize. Why don’t you be on your way, Jeonghan? I can save the rare pieces for you to look at later.” 

Mingyu wishes he could see into the dark fey’s mind to see what kind of conclusion he came to, to react in such a way. Whatever it may be, it causes Jeonghan to smile in amusement as he uses his wings to back up a little. 

“Don’t bother. However, save any pieces with birds on them. I’ve found a recent fascination in them, I think.” 

Xiaojun nods and Jeonghan flies away from him, venturing higher up and around a set of stones that puts them out of sight. 

“Is he all right?” Mingyu asks once he deems it a safe enough distance away from being overheard. 

“He’s fine,” Jeonghan snorts, “Dejun is just under the impression that I’m going to eat you.” 

Though there’s laughter behind Jeonghan’s words, they still send a shiver down Mingyu’s spine. 

“What, why would he think that?” Mingyu questions, replaying the action of his pathetic arm in his head, trying to find the logic within it. 

“The reason your arm did that is because of my magic,” Jeonghan answers, “Not the magic I used to help you transform, but the kind I used to calm you down. It’s sort of considered tranquilizing magic.” 

Mingyu feels his throat dry. He says, “I assume that is something used when catching prey.” 

“Precisely,” Jeonghan affirms with a nod, “I gave you a small dose, however it still isn’t something your body is used to. My apologies to your arm.” 

Mingyu shakes his head, the apology unnecessary in his mind. However, he couldn’t help but feel a little concerned at Xiaojun’s assumption. 

“Dark fey...surely they...you do not consume humans, though?” 

While it wasn’t unheard of in the scariest of tall tales, he didn’t think that was the case. 

Jeonghan laughs and it ends up being the only reply he offers Mingyu. Mingyu wonders if this should be an area of concern for him, if he should be nervous to stick so willingly to the dark fey’s side. He tries to feel for the logic in _ that _, but in his heart he still doesn’t feel the cold sweat of nerves to indicate that he was in danger. 

They’re quiet as Jeonghan seems to fly higher along side the rocks. Mingyu watches the stone, noticing that openings seemed to be carved into it as if they were doorways. The longer he stares, the more familiar he becomes with the kind of stones that these were. 

“Do dark fey live in the marble?” Mingyu asks out loud, glancing at Jeonghan. 

“Yes,” Jeonghan replies with a smile, “And I’m one of them.” 

Mingyu looks back at the marble quarry, excitement building at the thought of getting to see Jeonghan’s home. 

“How much longer?” Mingyu asks this time, wriggling around more to look for another opening in the stone. 

“Only a moment more,” Jeonghan says, and flies around a sharp curve. On this side, he doesn’t see any fey made openings, the marble still appearing in its natural, unblemished exterior. Mingyu’s eyebrows furrow, wondering if Jeonghan was going to dive into another root tunnel again. 

This time when Jeonghan makes an abrupt change in direction, he veers straight up. Mingyu’s eyes follow upward as well and he sees the way the rock formation seems to form a curved ceiling over them. In the corner, he notices a small opening and quickly realizes Jeonghan’s destination. It looks smaller than the root tunnels and Mingyu shuts his eyes tightly as he braces for an impact that never comes. Instead, it feels more like the temperature has dropped, the wind naturally sharper here than underground. 

He opens his eyes and realizes the other difference is that he’s not in total darkness and the space around them steadily grows wider the further up they go. Above them, he can see the smooth white of the marble’s interior. They reach the mouth quickly—and Jeonghan finally brings Mingyu into his home. 

The first thing Mingyu notices is an opening wider, bolder than any of the previous that he had seen, more like a mouth of a cave than a door to a home. He immediately itches to get a closer look so he can see over the edge. As if reading his mind, Jeonghan easily sets Mingyu down. At first, Mingyu is a little unsteady on his feet, but it only takes him a moment to steady his center of gravity and walk cautiously toward the edge. 

Mingyu thinks that if this were a castle, they would be at the top. He hasn’t ever been inside a kingdom’s palace, but he still tells himself that Jeonghan’s home is better, anyway. 

Looking outward, Mingyu sees the thick forest beneath the thin clouds that surround the marble formations. It’s the giant, elder trees that make up the hills of the Northern Moors. The view of the sun slowly sinking into the earth tells Mingyu they’re facing west and it’s a sight that leaves Mingyu frozen in place. 

“Don’t fall,” he hears Jeonghan say somewhere behind him. Mingyu dismisses it until he bothers with a severe downward glance. He was still far enough inside that it wasn’t an issue, but it made him realize just how high they were and how solid and sharp the rocks looked below. Mingyu takes an apprehensive step back and clears his throat before giving up the view to take a proper look inside Jeonghan’s home. 

As expected, a home made of marble looks like something made for gods and when he glances at Jeonghan, the thought still sticks. The marble that reflects the floors, walls, and ceilings are shades of milky white and streaks of grey that remind Mingyu of Jeonghan’s horns. He gives into temptation and runs a hand along the wall, admiring the smooth and cool stone underneath his fingertips. While doing this, he takes the time to observe everything else about Jeonghan’s home. The room they’re in is large, but cozy with its low, thick ceilings. A large rug appearing to be a large animal pelt sits at the center, and towards the back, Mingyu realizes is a setup for a fire pit. 

That’s where Jeonghan was currently. When Mingyu approaches him, he sees Jeonghan in the process of getting a fire started. 

“Cold?” Mingyu asks with a teasing smile. Jeonghan glances his way and snorts. 

“No,” he answers, “But you will be pretty quickly if I don’t get this started soon.” It’s as if the moment Jeonghan speaks those words, Mingyu suddenly becomes aware of his body and he can’t stop the shiver that runs through it. Jeonghan continues with a small smirk on his lips, “My magic is wearing off on you at this point, so now you can feel more clearly.” 

Mingyu’s body seems to ponder that, a low throbbing of soreness in his bones that he figures may be from the transformation. He hugs himself and rubs his arms in an attempt to warm himself, standing close to the fire pit as he watches Jeonghan work. 

“You do not get cold?” Mingyu asks, and when Jeonghan gives him a look as if to say ‘_ How could I?’ _, “Then why do you have this here in the first place?” 

“I have to eat, don’t I?” Jeonghan answers. Mingyu blushes at the reply he should have gathered on his own, especially when he sees a stack of cookware on a stone shelf that was carved into the wall. He falls quiet after that, looking around some more. Above the pit, he notices a perfect circular hole in the ceiling meant to guide the smoke outside. It was a brilliant feat and Mingyu began to wonder if all of this was something that Jeonghan had built and carved out himself. 

The time and strength something like this must have taken, and for a single person alone, is incomprehensible in his mind. He thinks of the other homes that seemed to be carved in the stone and is almost tempted to ask if each dark fey built their own home, or if they all worked on them together. Regardless, Mingyu’s appreciation for their kind was only elevating higher with each passing moment that he spent with Jeonghan. 

A flash of firelight and blast of warmth pulls Mingyu out of his thoughts and he holds out his hands appreciatively. The heat spreads from his fingertips through to the rest of his body and he hums in content at the feeling. Jeonghan shoves a chair made of roots behind him and commands him to sit. Mingyu obediently obliges and lets his mind rest while watching Jeonghan grab some of the cookware. 

“Are you going to cook for me?” Mingyu can’t help but ask, even though he’s more than sure of the kind of reply he’s going to get. 

“I’m cooking for myself,” Jeonghan says, “But since you’re here, I’ll make a little more. You should replenish your body with food anyway with all the exertion you’ve done today.”

“You make me sound like I am weak and helpless,” Mingyu replies with a pout, “You seem to forget that I do a lot of walking through the Moors.”

“And _ you _seem to forget about your sleepy winter.” 

“How do you even know about that?” Mingyu wonders out loud. He isn’t surprised when Jeonghan doesn’t answer, and instead starts looking around again. His eyes settle on a doorway to another room. Mingyu suddenly becomes very curious and after shooting Jeonghan a quick glance, he rubs his hands once more over the fire before standing. 

There are paintings on the wall and Mingyu takes some time to admire them as he makes his way toward the doorway. Once he’s close enough, he slowly peaks into the room. A lot of different scenarios unfolded in his mind as what could be inside the room, but he feels very foolish when he realizes that it’s only a bedroom. At this point, Jeonghan is in the process of making food and hasn’t paused to scold him yet, so Mingyu uses this opportunity to quickly walk into the bedroom. 

The moment he steps foot inside, candles tucked in fixtures along the wall ignite, basking the room in a warm hue. Though the floors, walls, and ceilings are made up of the same marble as the rest of Jeonghan’s home, his bedroom seemed a lot more personable, but still just as lavish. Another white fur rug sits on the floor at the foot of Jeonghan’s bed. His dark wood furniture looks impeccably made, each piece with detailed carvings and gold painted designs. 

Mingyu’s eyes travel to the dresser opposite to the bed. It’s wide, with a large mirror to match, but the thing that catches Mingyu’s eyes the most is the amount of jewelry that hangs off of various stands. Golds, silvers, precious stones and gems, thick chains, thin chains, designs from every kingdom and maybe lands beyond the water—jewelry together worth more than Mingyu’s own village. He’s tempted to touch any and every piece, but his hand goes stiff with hesitation before he actually does. 

He moves to the other wall, one that has shelves carved in like the ones in the other room. Upon these, though, were various headpieces. Mingyu recognizes the rainbow flower crown that Jeonghan had worn on one of his visits. It sat next to a crown that looked an awful lot like the one that should be sitting on the head of a queen. Mingyu thinks he wouldn’t be surprised if once upon a time, it actually did. Next to the shelves is a chair with a robe lain over the back, and next to that was a giant wardrobe. The doors were opened to it, so Mingyu indulges himself by looking through it. He’s careful not to touch, but admires the variety of color and texture. It makes him crave the gift of being able to see Jeonghan model each and every outfit he had stored inside just so he could paint them all. 

He hears a sudden noise coming from the other room and Mingyu startles and steps away from the clothes in case Jeonghan came in to find his eyes looking at things that might be too personal for him. He turns away and let his gaze fall elsewhere. 

Many paintings with exquisite frames hang on the walls, but the piece that catches Mingyu’s eye the most in the end, is the design on Jeonghan’s headboard. It’s an oval shape, bordered with gold, but within the borders is a detailed map. He approaches it and leans over to get a better view. Mingyu can instantly point out the 6 Kingdoms, the Moors and the waters that surround them, but then there are other lands that Mingyu can’t recognize. The characters on the map are a language Mingyu doesn’t recognize, so instead he observes the other shapes of the four other lands with interest. 

The 6 Kingdoms and the Moors sit in the most eastern part of the map. Compared to the other lands, it looks modest in size, but the most centered when looking at it from top to bottom. This time, Mingyu indulges the urge to touch and lightly runs his fingers along the headboard at the northernmost tip of the Moors where he approximates he was currently located. 

“We call it the _ Tabula Terraia_—a map of _ Terraia. _” Jeonghan’s voice is gentle, his hand delicate as he points at the title sitting at the top center of the map. 

“_Terraia, _” Mingyu repeats, trying out the words on his own tongue, “That is what you call the world?” 

“It’s part of an old language,” Jeonghan replies with a nod, “Dark fey are probably the only species on this continent that still know the language.” 

“Continent?” Mingyu’s eyebrows are drawn up in confusion at the unfamiliar word and he almost expects Jeonghan to tease him for not knowing it, but instead he’s met with a smile. Jeonghans fingers circle around Mingyu’s wrist and he guides his hand over each of the lands. 

“Each of these are continents,” Jeonghan says, “They have their own beings and creatures unique to each terrain. Just like the Moors and 6 Kingdoms.” He lets Mingyu’s hand touch each of them, ending on a smaller piece of land that Mingyu hadn’t paid attention to until now, it hadn’t even registered that it was meant to be so, as it was painted a solid black. 

“That is also a continent?” Mingyu asks in genuine curiosity. 

“It’s hardly anything at all anymore, but yes,” Jeonghan replies, “Do you want to know why it’s all black?” 

Mingyu nods and watches Jeonghan’s eyes flash with something akin to malice, “Dragons. Lot’s of them.” 

Mingyu swallows and looks away, withdrawing his hand from the map. 

“Oh,” is his reply. Dragons were still one of the Kingdoms’ greatest mysteries. Their existence was often debated among most people because these days they were only seen in stories, but as an avid explorer of the Moors, Mingyu knew more than to take things at face value. The thought of dragons left Mingyu feeling uneasy. He’s seen what an uncontained fire can do in a short amount of time, and doesn’t want to think about what a creature with endless uncontained fire could do with an unlimited amount of time. 

He can’t help but feel bad for the land that once was. 

“Do the other continents have a name?” 

Mingyu calms as Jeonghan nods and carefully lists each name in the ancient tongue. He repeats it back to him and tries not to blush when Jeonghan politely corrects him. At some point they both end up on the bed, sitting shoulder to shoulder while Jeonghan tells him what he knows about each of the different places. 

“How come other people never travel here?” Mingyu asks after a while, “I know we are smaller compared to the rest of these places, but there is still value here. The Moors, for example, are such an enchanting place.” 

“And that’s precisely why no one is _able_ to travel here, the magic in our surrounding waters ensures it,” Jeonghan answers, “Magic is powerful and dangerous. Humans in particular are quick to exploit it, especially when it’s something new and unfamiliar.”

Mingyu _ ah’s _in response and falls quiet, taking a moment to look around the room again. 

“You are so lucky to have been able to see all of those continents though. They sound like completely different worlds from each other.” 

Jeonghan shrugs slowly and turns his head to look at Mingyu. “I’m sure, but I never said that I myself have been to these worlds.” 

“Then how do you know so much about them?” Mingyu asks. Jeonghan sounded so convincing with all of his words, as if he were plucking the words while his own memories played in his head. 

“I’ve read books older than you,” Jeonghan replies simply, “And I know dark fey who have flown across oceans just to see flowers that only grow in one forest in the entirety of _ Terraia _.” 

Mingyu pauses and tries to imagine anything he’d be willing to travel the seas for, but then the images of the Moors fill his mind. He also becomes hyperaware of Jeonghan’s presence alongside him on the bed. Mingyu realizes then, ears blushing, that it wasn’t such a difficult thought process after all. 

“Are you talking about Xiaojun?” Mingyu asks, thinking of the jewelry seller with wings and hair that near matched Jeonghan’s. 

“I’m talking about the one you drew from my words,” Jeonghan clarifies, a sideways smile on his lips. “He always insists on bringing me gifts every time he travels somewhere new. It’s why my collection of crowns and clothing is so vast.” 

Mingyu remembers that time he met Jeonghan—the pretty floral crown with flowers enchanted into a permanent bloom. Something uncomfortable seems to rise up Mingyu’s throat—he swallows it back quickly and pretends like it isn’t jealousy. 

“Well I suppose that makes sense then,” Mingyu says instead, “This may be rude to say, but it was difficult for me to imagine everything in this room as rightfully yours. There is just a lot of history in here, it seems.” 

Mingyu turns around to glance at the walls with Jeonghan’s clothes, crowns, and jewelry before he finally catches Jeonghan’s sharp gaze. 

Jeonghan stares at Mingyu unblinkingly. 

“I own everything in this room, Mingyu.”

For some reason, his words cause Mingyu’s entire body to feel flushed. He looks away quickly, trying once more to focus on the headboard.

“You must be really close with this friend,” Mingyu says, preferring to bring the subject back to that rather than focusing on the heat pricking at his skin. 

“He’s my oldest friend,” Jeonghan replies matter-of-factly, “I’ve known him since before the gods split the Moors and Kingdoms in two with the river.” 

It’s part of a myth, one of many, even; the tale of the God of the Skies angry with the First War between moorfolk and humans. It was said she used lightning to split the earth, and let the waters of the Northern Sea weep all the way into the mouth of the South. They were tales told to children to explain ancient wars remembered only in books. Whether Jeonghan was referring to fable or experience, it left Mingyu wondering how old the dark fey actually ways. It was a part of their lore among commonfolk, that one dark fey could outlive four generations of a human family, but Mingyu wouldn’t be surprised if that was lowballing it. 

“Oh,” is what Mingyu says instead of inquiring about Jeonghan’s age. Jeonghan snorts, as if he was able to read Mingyu’s mind and see the cogs working steadily as he subtly tries to figure his age. 

“In case you haven’t noticed, Mingyu,” Jeonghan starts, a delicate finger touching Mingyu’s cheek, urging him to meet his stare, “I’ve been answering most of your questions. We’re no longer playing my one question game. You can ask me whatever you’d like.” 

“I have always been told that it is rude to inquire the age of elders,” Mingyu says.

Jeonghan’s lips form into a pout, eyebrows furrowing, “It’s also rude to call someone old.” 

Mingyu immediately bows his head, wishing he had eaten his words instead of letting them leave his mouth. 

“My apologies, that is not what I meant.” 

Jeonghan laughs brightly and Mingyu decidedly loves that sound.

“I was only joking. It’s fine. We can just say that I have a long list of experiences that would take up more pages than most history books.” 

Mingyu smiles at that, chewing on his lower lip to keep from laughing stupidly, “You are lucky then, to be so full of life experiences. Your list of things that you have not done is probably pitiful.” 

At that moment, Jeonghan leans in closer to Mingyu’s personal space. Mingyu’s eyes widen a little and he tries not to look away like a coward. 

“That’s true,” Jeonghan says, the smile gone from his face, but his light eyes shining brightly. Mingyu swallows. 

“Surely you do not even have a list of experiences you would wish to try,” Mingyu says mostly so he isn’t forced to keep Jeonghan’s gaze in complete silence. 

“Oh that’s not true. There are still some things I might be curious about,” Jeonghan replies. He methodically licks his lips, Mingyu can see this even though his eyes are still locked with Jeonghan’s. Mingyu feels his own mouth dry and has to will himself to not lower his gaze. 

“Really?” 

Jeonghan nods. This time when he lifts his hand, it fits around Mingyu’s shirt collar, running along the interior creasing. 

“As you may know, humans’ relationship with the Moors have been less than savory for a long time until recently,” he starts, continuing once Mingyu nods, “Even now, it’s still shaky, but I digress. In spite of the Union, I was still cautious, wary, _ uninterested _. That was of course, until I met you.” 

Mingyu knows he’s blushing and it only worsens when Jeonghan breaks their eye contact to look at the red in his face. The hand on Mingyu’s collar moves to his jaw, his thumb extending upward to touch the apple of his cheeks. 

“I’ve told you before how the fairies spoke of you with fond words—_ the handsome human that draws pretty pictures and talks with fairies even though he doesn’t understand their speaking language, the human that isn’t afraid to approach moorfolk he can’t name and befriend them. _At first I was just curious to see the human that seemed to enchant the near entirety of the Southern Moors. How fateful it must be that you walked right into my vicinity. I never even had an interest in speaking with a human until you.” 

Mingyu’s eyes carefully search Jeonghan’s expression, surprised to find the sincerity in his words. In spite of this, he says, “You were not exactly easy to speak with in the beginning.” 

Jeonghan’s sharp eyes greet Mingyu’s quickly at that, but then he smiles. His hand this time moves through Mingyu’s hair. It’s strange and intimate like all of his gestures in the last few moments, but this time Mingyu feels a strange twinge behind his ribcage. 

“You are human, after all. Of course I was difficult. It doesn’t mean that I wasn’t curious, though,” Jeonghan answers, “Curious to talk to you, curious to have you talk to me, curious about—other things.” 

“Other things?” Mingyu repeats as a question. 

“Other things,” Jeonghan mimics as an affirmation. This time, Jeonghan’s eyes deliberately fall to Mingyu’s lips. Something within Mingyu seems to ignite, his senses heightening with a tiny spark of adrenaline. 

He senses Jeonghan’s face approaching his, but he isn’t sure if it’s due to the dark fey’s movement or his own. 

“Me too,” Mingyu replies. He finally lets his gaze fall solely onto Jeonghan’s lips. 

“How long?” Jeonghan asks, his nose bumping against Mingyu’s. 

Mingyu can feel the exhale of his words against his own mouth. He realizes that their lips threaten to touch with each delicate movement. He confesses truthfully, “The moment I saw you sleeping against the tree in the lavender fields. You?” 

The corner of Jeonghan’s lips tilt upward, this time when he speaks he deliberately does so against Mingyu’s lips. His hand finds rest at the back of Mingyu’s head.

“The moment I had you pinned to the ground.” 

Their first deliberate kiss is initiated by Mingyu. Jeonghan’s lips are soft, surprisingly pliable against his own at first. They move with no urgency, as if just trying to get a taste of the other. It’s doesn’t take long before Mingyu finds himself craving more. Leading with the heat in his stomach, he deepens the kiss, eager to taste every inch of Jeonghan’s mouth. 

Jeonghan only relinquishes control for so long. His grip in Mingyu’s hair tightens. In the next moment, Mingyu finds himself on his back, Jeonghan quick to cage him underneath his own body and kissing him fervently on the mouth and then his jaw. Mingyu lets out a sigh at the feeling of Jeonghan’s mouth, grateful for the wide ‘V’ of his shirt when his tongue dips into the valleys of his collarbones. 

With Jeonghan’s sharp teeth making their mark on Mingyu’s skin, he can see every detail of the marble kerotin that make up Jeonghan’s horns. He resists the urge to touch them, fearing them too close for comfort if it were to be something Jeonghan did _ not _like. Jeonghan glances up at him while he sneaks a hand underneath Mingyu’s shirt, smirking at the jump of his abdominals. 

“Maybe Xiaojun was onto something,” Jeonghan murmurs, “You do taste quite delicious.” 

His words set a fire to Mingyu’s arousal. In an attempt to even the playing, Mingyu slots his leg between both of Jeonghan’s. He lifts up and takes thrill in witnessing and feeling every bit of Jeonghan’s reaction. Mingyu feels the slight prick of Jeonghan’s claws catching on his stomach. It’s another moment he commits to memory: the way Jeonghan’s pupils dilate, his mouth going slack and wings extending over them and shielding them from the candlelight against the wall. 

Jeonghan’s next smile is sharp with the threat of a challenge. He crawls up Mingyu’s body, lips capturing his before he shifts and whispers into his ear, “I’m going to devour you, Mingyu.” 

Every part of Mingyu burns harshly with desire and any coherent thoughts melt away when Mingyu allows himself to get drunk on Jeonghan’s lips. It doesn’t take long until they are both out of their clothes—Jeonghan carelessly and deliberately ripping Mingyu’s to near pieces, while making a sensual show of removing his own. Jeonghan is true to his words, his mouth covering every inch of Mingyu’s skin. Marks start blooming in various places and Mingyu is first brought to completion with Jeonghan’s skillful tongue. At first he’s embarrassed, but Jeonghan shows no sign of stopping when a small glass bottle flies out of an opened dresser drawer and into his hand. 

He opens Mingyu up slowly and teasingly, Mingyu’s shame long expelled from his body when he emits raspy, pleading moans between sloppy kisses. Jeonghan first takes Mingyu on his back, with his muscles taught and eyes zoned in on the image above him. Jeonghan’s wings are poised elegantly and his horns devilishly. Mingyu doesn’t know if his silhouette is holy or unholy, but his name still leaves Mingyu’s lips like a desperate prayer until Jeonghan’s turning him over and taking him on his hands and knees. 

They finish like that, together—with Mingyu nearly collapsed into his pillow, moans high and back arched—with Jeonghan’s one hand gripping tight onto the headboard and the other at the small of his back, thrusts desperate, and groans a divine song to Mingyu’s ears. 

After, the air is stifled with heavy breaths and post coital scents. Jeonghan gives a kiss to the nape of Mingyu’s neck before blanketing him with his own warmth. Once the air is refreshed, Jeonghan begins to sit up, but Mingyu reaches back, grabbing hold of his wrist. 

“You can stay,” he says, mind still in a haze and words slurred, “You’re warm.” 

Jeonghan’s laugh is gentle. He carefully removes Mingyu’s hand and replaces his body warmth instead with a thick blanket. 

“I’ve just remembered that I have something for you.” 

Interest piqued, Mingyu finally turns around and sits up. He winces in the process, but it’s a soreness he relishes. Mingyu watches Jeonghan pull out a box from a trunk at the edge of his bed. He sets it next to Mingyu. 

“Open it.”

Mingyu does and finds an assortment of charcoal sticks in various shapes and sizes on one side and a collection of mixed paint colors on the other. He looks over at Jeonghan with wide eyes. 

“For me?”

Jeonghan nods. 

“Not just something that you already have, and decided to pass on to me?” He asks, giving Jeonghan an out to be his typical nonchalant and aloof self. Jeonghan almost takes it, Mingyu thinks, when he rolls his eyes. 

“It is something that I got for you, with you in mind,” Jeonghan snaps and Mingyu thinks he sees a light blush coating his cheeks. And then, “A gift.” 

The smile on Mingyu’s face is wide and fond and he grants Jeonghan relief by staying quiet instead of saying anything in reply, and carefully sifts through the box’s contents. 

After a while, Mingyu has Jeonghan grab his long abandoned bag from the other room and he tests out some of the charcoal and paints on his remaining paper. 

They talk idly while he does this, Mingyu dominating most of the conversation like he normally does whenever in the company of another while he works. It’s something he’s content with, their topics ranging from peculiar rumors Mingyu grew up hearing about his paternal grandmother, to their earlier discussion of the foreign lands overseas. 

After Jeonghan brings him food to eat, Mingyu falls asleep with his head in Jeonghan’s lap and Jeonghan’s hand playing with his hair. He dreams of flying over vast waters with golden eyes and brown wings. He dreams of a companion flying with him with marble horns and white wings. 

⪢⪢⪢

The future is never willing to share its secrets, but with Jeonghan, it’s like a dream wrapped in spoken promises—and—it builds a home of hope inside Mingyu’s heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then they live happily ever after? :) 
> 
> Haha. 
> 
> So decidedly I am declaring this a prequel to a future fic that will be much longer and quite a bit darker, hehe. 
> 
> I do hoped you enjoyed this one though. As always, thank you for reading. <3

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/suhweaterpawz)~


End file.
